


A happy meal a day keeps the doctor away

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger's sick and Mark's worried and a lil stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy meal a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, suddenly out of no where I was hit by Mark/Digger feels and I cannot. I cannot at all.

Mark let himself in his apartment, awkwardly shuffling the bags he had on his hands so he could close the door behind him. He looked around and frowned at the dark and quiet apartment. Walking further into the living room he flipped the lights on and looked around again.

"Rüdiger?" He called out softly as he placed the bags on a table for a moment so he could take off his jacket and scarf, throwing them haphazardly on the couch before he continued on, peeking into the kitchen and dining room but finding no one. 

"Maude?" He called out again, this time a little louder and he got a muffled whine in response coming from the bedroom and he spun around, making a beeline to said room.

The sight that greeted him when he slowly opened the door was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Maude was curled up on his bed, awake but her head was resting on top of her paws and next to her was a pile of sheets and blankets and pillows and Digger, all messy bed hair and flushed cheeks, snoring softly with his mouth slightly parted.

The younger man had woken up that morning with a sore throat and Mark had felt bad leaving him alone, despite Digger insisting he'd be fine and jokingly saying that'd he'd have Maude here to look after him. That hadn't stopped Mark from cancelling one big meeting and cutting his studio session short when he'd gotten a text from the other man asking if he had any painkillers in the house.

Taking one last look he left the door open as he quickly went to grab the bags he'd left in the living room before going back.

"You really have been looking after him haven't you?" Mark murmured, smiling at his dog as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Good girl..." He stroked her head a few times before he turned his attention to the sleeping man.

"Hey...Rüdi wake up." He said softly and gently shook the younger man's shoulder, immediately making him frown and mumble something as he tried to curl up even further under the covers.

"Come on now...I brought you some meds and food, I know you haven't eaten." He continued, giving his shoulder another shake before he let his hand trail upwards to caress Digger's cheek and forehead. "You're burning up..."

"Mnngh...feel like shit, just wanna sleep..." Digger groaned before burying his face against the pillows.

"At least take the meds, please?" Mark pleaded and smiled when the younger man groaned again but turned to lie on his back anyway so he could squint up at him. 

"What...what time is it?" Digger asked groggily as he slowly pushed himself into a more upright position.

"Uhh..." The older man had to fish out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. "It's um, a little after four...why?

"Fuuuuck, I've been asleep all day...I mean to get some work done..." Digger whined and lied down again, curling against Maude and resting his head on the dog's back. "How come you're back so early though?" He asked then, frowning up at the dark haired man.

"I don't know...thought you might need me more than the guys at the studio..." Mark mumbled a little unsure, picking at the sheets as he hung his head. Now that he thought about it, it had been a little...stupid of him to skip work like he had, the studio session had been hard enough to set up but cancelling the meeting was probably piss off so many people he grimaced just thinking about it.

"Are you in trouble?" Digger inquired, shifting again so he was facing the older man. "I mean...I'm really glad that you're back..." He smiled sweetly and reached out to place his hand on top of Mark's and prying his fingers from the sheets so he could intertwine them with his own.

"I may be...a little, yeah." Mark chuckled a little and smiled too, giving Digger's hand a squeeze. "But I was worried and I was feeling bad enough that I have so much work scheduled when you only just got here..."

Digger didn't quite know how to reply to that so instead he moved again, shuffling closer to the other man so he could rest his head on Mark's thigh and wrap his arms around his middle.

"Hmm 'm glad you're here." He murmured, letting his eyes close when he felt Mark's fingers sliding into his hair, brushing back the messy strands. "Promise you won't skip work tomorrow though? I'm sure I'll be fine, I'm just...I've just been a little stressed with all the touring and traveling...just need a few days to rest and I'll be as good as new."

"I'll promise if you promise you really will be." 

"Hmm, I promise." Digger actually purred. "Already feel much better. And you said something about food?"

Mark actually laughed out loud at that, not being able to resist leaning down and pressing a kiss on Digger's hair. "Yeah, I got you some fruit, some candy and diet coke. And a happy meal."

Mark was sure he'd never heard a person squeal so adorably ever in his life.


End file.
